Kitten Sitting
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca hates Aubrey's kitten, the thing is annoying and with it's claws just pure evil. Beca/Chloe


A/n: Sorry for the long delay, between school and being sick I sadly set aside my writing. Hopefully I'll get back into swing of things soon.

x-x-x

Beca watched Chloe play with Aubrey and Jesse's kitten as the little scrap of fur ran around jumping on everything it could. They were watching the kitten for the couple while they visited Jesse's parents for two weeks. The kitten was currently swatting at Chloe's hand which already had a couple bad scratches in it. Beca sighed rolling her eyes at the pair. Mabel was curled into her side on the couch trying to hide from the cat, who liked to attack her when she wasn't looking. Their house was full of fur covered animals currently and Beca was kind of tired of it but she had promised.

It truly was not a problem till Beca had taken a shower earlier that morning. They had to leave the door to the bathroom cracked because somehow the venting fan had broken right after they moved in, it was now on the long list of things to be fixed. Not thinking anything of it Beca had jumped right into the shower, Chloe had joined her after a few minutes leaving the door open just wide enough for the kitten to get in. Beca had Chloe pinned up against the wall of the small shower when the shower curtain rustled, both women were too preoccupied to care. Suddenly Beca screamed out as the tiny scrap of soaking wet fur ran up her back, digging its sharp talon like claws into her back.

"I'm going to fucking kill it!" Beca turned around going to grab the small kitten, Chloe chuckled and pulled the ball of fur off her fiancé. "Chloe hand over the kitten." Beca growled, Chloe smirked when she saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"Babe hand over the kitten…"

"I can't let you kill Aubrey's baby, sorry love." Chloe kissed Beca dropping the kitten outside the shower, pinning Beca to the wall, running her hands up the small girl's sides.

x-x-x

Beca glared at the kitten sitting on the floor across from her. The little white monster was jumping at Aspen's tail as the dog wagged it back and forth.

"Aspen bring it." Beca said and the dog looked up at her. "The cat, bring it." Aspen whined and grabbed the kitten by the scruff, the thing went limp and let out a cry as Aspen dropped her in Beca's lap. "I hate you cat, you annoy me and you ruin my nice things. I would drown you if you didn't belong to Aubrey and I wasn't scared to death of her." Aspen harrumphed as she sat down in front of Beca, the big dog dropped her head into Beca's lap, licking the kitten. Beca looked up when the door opened and Chloe walked in.

"Four more days." Chloe promised kissing Beca's forehead before walking to their bedroom.

"Sorry cat, Aspen but my hot stuff is in my bedroom." Beca said standing up forcing the cat to fall onto the floor.

x-x-x

Chloe walked into the house dropping her laptop bag on her desk, she walked through to the living room where Beca was. The woman was curled up on the couch, Aspen tucked into her side, Mabel on her chest and the kitten on her neck with her head resting on Beca's chin. Chloe giggle and kissed Beca's forehead before grabbing her phone and called Aubrey.

"Hey Chloe almost there."

"You sure you need to pick her up tonight?"

"Yes Chloe, I miss my baby and knowing you, you'll get attached."

"But Beca is getting along with her."

"Did she kill my cat!"

"No! she's getting along, they are napping currently."

"I'll be there in five, I have to see this." Aubrey quickly hung up and Chloe laughed. A few minutes later Aubrey and Chloe were leaning against opposite jams of the opening from the living room into the dining room staring at Beca and the three animals.

"What happened in two weeks?"

"Lots of sex." Chloe smirked.

"Shut up." Aubrey said shoving her best friend, she looked up as Jesse walked in. "Can you believe this?"

"Nope, wouldn't if I hadn't seen it."

"Alright you two better grab your kitten and get out before Beca wakes up."Chloe smirked and Jesse chuckled, he had been there last time Beca woke up and had been embarrassed, he ended up leaving with a busted nose.

"Alright Marbles lets go." Jesse whispered as he walked over to grab the kitten, he managed to trip and fall to the ground, waking Beca up. Beca didn't move feeling a weight on her chin, she crossed her eyes looking down.

"Cat…" She grumbled sitting up causing the cat and dogs to flee her. "Hey Jess, Aubrey." Beca yawned and picked the scrap of cat fur up. She smiled lifting it over her head so it couldn't swat at her. "Good bye annoying one." She said handing the kitten over to Aubrey. "Never again." Aubrey smirked at that.

"Oh Sure Mitchell."

"I mean it, she's great but damn." Beca chuckled and started to push Aubrey and Jesse out. "Love you but I want my house back from the terror."

"You get blue balled all week Beca?" Jesse asked and Beca laughed.

"I got way more sex than you Mr. man." Beca said shutting the door behind her. She turned back to Chloe, stalking across the floor she kissed Chloe. "We need a cat."


End file.
